Gallagher Girls Role Play
by AwesomeGal
Summary: I do not own the Gallagher Girls. Based off of a gallagher girls roleplay page: /GallagherGirlsRolePlay?ref stream
1. Let Me Start With an Introduction

Well im sure you all know of the Gallagher academy and all the genius people there. Well there a few people that you would want to pay attention to. Their lives are very very interesting. As you read along there may be characters you don't recognize from the famous books that Ally Carter wrote. This ongoing story is really a story about all our characters on a role play page I am involved in about the Gallagher Girls series by Ally Carter. So new and old characters, new chapters and old chapters, new places and old places, if you have any questions please comment. If you would like to check out our role page site which this story is based off of, please visit

GallagherGirlsRolePlay?ref=hl

You will find that this is the main page for our role play pages. We have a page for each character. If you click around a bit you will find certain characters names and pages that belong to them. Look at all the characters walls and you will find that the story is behind those walls! Hope you enjoy my story as well as the wonderful plots we create on role play.

-I do not own Gallagher Girls. This is not affiliated with Ally Carter.-


	2. Chapter 2 - Character's Lives

Catch up with the characters:

Lately there has been way too much drama at the Academy. So much it could take hours to read. You up for that Gallagher Girl challenge?

Joe's daughter Beth had found out the truth about her parents. Catherine, head of the Circle Of Cavan, wasn't her mother. She had found out after going through files and using her famous curiosity, that her mother was Natalie Saker, a talented CIA agent that was and still is Joe Solomon's true love. After contacting her, Beth was excited to meet her mother and decided to make it happen as soon as possible, of course by running it by her father. They met and started to bond immediately. Beth was happy to have a mother that really cared about her, and didn't go around beating up people and actually ending up killing her boyfriend and her baby's father. She was happy to have Natalie. Someone there for her, and be proud of her, and most importantly love her. Beth had just recently given birth to a beautiful baby girl that she named after Abigail Cameron of the CIA, for all her support towards Beth and being there for her because she didn't have a mother. Beth wasn't all so happy though once baby Abby was born. Her boyfriend Josh, Cameron Morgan's first boyfriend, got killed after knowing about the circle and Gallagher for a while, and got used by Catherine to hurt Beth. Josh was always there for Beth and knew she was pregnant. He was able to welcome his child into this world before he left the world due to Catherine's abuse. Beth was depressed and sad. She missed Josh and wished they could have been a little family like they had planned. But whats done is done. Josh is dead, she thought. Time to move on. After her mother offering to watch baby abby for a couple years so Beth could go to college, Beth applied to Princeton and got in shortly after. She was a talented young woman and her parents knew she would fit just perfectly into Princeton with her genius mind. Beth was excited to start new. Well she already has. She started dating Carter, a recently new member of the CIA. She feels like she is going into the right direction. New boyfriend, a mom, college life, a child. Her life is already changing as quickly as it possibly could. She liked it. She liked how she was constantly busy instead of always mourning about Josh. She was happy. Beth Solomon was happy.

Cameron Morgan sat in one of the secret hiding places she loved to go to. She felt alone and she was to able to think without noises, or people around, she felt as if she was free. Free to let out whatever she wanted to. She likes to talk there. To her dad. Recently she as well as her mom, her aunt Abigail and many others found proof that her father is in fact dead. They thought he was just missing for years after he escaped to try to take the Circle of Caven down. Now they know the truth. Matthew Morgan is gone, forever, dead. Cameron thinks about her dad every single day. She sometimes talks to him in her secret passageways, acting as if he was right there. She loved her mom, Rachel Morgan, the Headmistress of the Gallagher Academy and always tried to keep her feeling inside for her mom, who broke down almost every time she head her fathers name. Cameron wishes her father were still there, was there with her in that secret passage way actually saying words back to her. She wished that he was in her mom's office, hugging her mom like she remembers seeing when she was younger. If only….if only he was there. After crying for several minutes thinking of her father was about to leave the secret passageway as Zach, Catherine's son, pops up in front of her. Cameron almost kicked him to the wall out of fright. "Be glad I noticed who you were" she said. Zach, noticing that she had been crying, puts his hands in his pockets as he usually does. "I thought I was the only one who knew of this secret passageway." says Cameron, who is exhausted from crying. Zach points to himself and says "Spy", like he always does. Cammie nods, remembering that he was one of the best spies, assassins she ever knew. Zach strokes her cheek, and pulls her into a soft gentle kiss. Cameron releases the kiss and looks into Zach's eyes, signaling him for to leave her alone so she can let some more tears out, where no one can see her. Not even Zach. Zach wipes a falling tear from her eye with his thumb and speaks in a calm soothing voice. "You can cry Gallagher Girl. You don't have to hide from me." Cameron has learned to trust Zach. Well mostly anyway. She sometimes feels that she cant stand it when he just leaves and doesn't come back for months. But deep down inside, she knows somehow its just for her safety. She has had some tough times with Zach. After breaking up, they are back together. They just love each other too much. Cameron has thought about her future and decided that even though she maybe terrified of what the circle might do to her during her missions, she is now an a official member of the CIA.

Bex sits on the chair in her new room. She misses Cammie, Macey and Liz. She misses sneaking around in Gallagher with her three best friends. Now she is in the MI6 all grown up, on her own missions, the thing she has been waiting for her whole life. She is loving it. Except the part that she cant share her new life with her family from Gallagher. She knows that she can visit them soon though. She packs up her stuff and heads out to her first mission in the MI6.

Liz sits at a desk in a library that's twice the size of Gallagher Library. She knew she would become a scientist one day and was looking forward to it ever since. She was happy to be there although she missed Cammie, Bex, and Macey. She wondered what they may be doing at that exact moment. But then she realized that she had lots of work to do. She had to read five whole books about the life of red beetles. Yes red beetles. She was excited for this project that she was assigned. She always loves a good project. She started reading her books that by the way, didn't need to be read until 3months later.

Macey sat in the doctors office. She wanted to make sure she was okay as well as the babies in her. Macey and Preston got married recently and Macey is currently carrying twins. Even though she never really wanted kids, her and Preston are ecstatic to welcome two little children of their own into this world. Once she has the twins and her maternity break is over Macey will be one of the finest agents at the CIA. For now she is happy living in her little house with Preston and soon her children; her family.

Abigail Cameron sits at the rocking chair where she holds sleepy James in her arms. Making sure he is fast asleep she puts him in his crib. She then stands over his crib and thinks about how blessed she is. She never wanted children. But after having James she felt the happiest she had ever been. Townsend and her were engaged but had not picked out a date quite yet. Abby was thinking about leaving the CIA and Edward Townsend was going to try to get MI6 to let him do some work there in Roseville, Virginia. They were happy. People still cant believe that Edward Townsend and Abigail Cameron are together due to their constant fighting before they dated. Though they know that that fighting was just to hide their true feelings for each other. Of course Abby and Edward think about how crazy it is they are actually together and have a son. But they are happy, and right now that's all that matters.

Rachel Morgan sat in her office doing the usual. Paperwork. She was exhausted and didn't get any sleep last night. She was up all night doing work and looking at old photographs of her, Matthew and Cammie. "Why do I do that to myself?", She thinks. She always wonders why she does things she knows will make her cry. She calms down and is able to look at more pictures, without crying. She feels happy as she remembers what beautiful memories her and Cameron have had Matthew. She realizes that he will always be with them. In their hearts.

Joe walks in the kitchen to see Beth and Natalie smiling and talking as they eat breakfast with each other. Natalie is telling Beth about the first time Joe and Natalie met. Joe smiles as he pours a glass of orange juice. "Looks like you two are having a good time chatting." He says will a smile. "Yes we are. Seems you haven't told her about the time we met." Natalie rolls her eyes. Joes sits at the table and looks at Natalie hurt. "Maybe I didn't tell her because she didn't know of you." Natalie starts to tear and walks quickly to the bedroom closing the door behind her. "Dad!" Beth says with an upset face. "I'm sorry. I just forget how sensitive she is sometimes." Joe sighs. He gets up and knocks on the bedroom door. "Natalie can we talk?" Joe says through the door. As Natalie opens the door, Beth starts to feed baby Abby her bottle. Joe walks in looking worried. "I'm sorry Natalie. I forget how much you got hurt during this whole thing. I don't mean to upset you." Natalie sits on the bed. "I know you didn't mean to upset me Joe. Its just I'm having trouble letting go of all the things that I have missed in Beth's life instead of looking forward to the new ones. Its hard Joe. To give your child up for her safety then reunite when she is a grown woman." Natalie sighs. "I know Natalie. I cant imagine how your feeling. Just know that Beth and I want you to be happy. We don't blame you for anything." Joe sits next to her. Natalie smiles softly at Joe. "You know you are awesome, right?" Natalie hugs Joe tightly. Joe kisses her head. "I've known that for a while actually." He says smirking, thinking he is the kind of jokes. They stops hugging and smile at each other. "I love you Natalie." Joe says softly looking into Natalie's eyes, smiling. "I love you too Joe." says Natalie right before they lean into a gentle kiss.


	3. The Return

Based on the Gallagher Series by Ally Carter. I do not own the Gallagher Girls.

The Return

Joe had no clue how he was going to say it or even what he was going to say. He had been told by a good friend that this was the time to explain. Joe knew that Rachel wasn't going to believe it at first but that was his job. To get Rachel to believe the story, because well it was the truth. He knocked on Rachel's office door. "Come in!" she shouted.

Joe walked in to see her at her desk doing the usual. Paperwork. "Hey what's up?" she asked still looking at the papers she was filling out. "Well I need to talk to you. Its extremely important and somewhat hard to believe so I really need your full attention." Rachel got out of her desk chair and sat on the couch; Joe sat beside her. He started to speak.

"Rachel, you aren't going to believe this but Matthew, your husband is alive and well." Rachel looked at him astonished.

"Joe what are you talking about? We found his body. He is dead." Joe sighed.

"Rachel the body was fake; it was part of the plan." Rachel grew silent, not knowing what to say next and so Joe kept talking. "After being locked up by Catherine for a while, she was going to kill him. In fact we all think Beth killed him. Well Beth actually saved him."

Rachel looked completely bewildered. Joe continued. "Catherine ordered Beth to kill Matthew when really she let him go. She told Catherine she killed him and pushed him off the cliff. Matthew trusted Beth. Completely trusted her. Well all he said to her before he escaped was that he needed everyone to think he was dead, to believe he was dead for his plan to work. No matter how long it was until he returned, he ordered no one except Joe and Elizabeth Solomon should know the truth. Well he escaped from Catherine and he went undercover as a different person. He went in hiding. The last thing he wanted was his family to be in emotional pain knowing he had died. But he realized it was the only way he could stay off the grid and return to his family." Rachel just sat there speechless, listening to every word Joe said.

"Well then he ordered me to come here. To watch over your family. Make sure you were okay until he came back. He put that fake body there in order to make sure his plan would really work. He was heartbroken that his family had to believe that and feel that way but he believed it was the only way to really be off the grid and come back to you all soon. Well its been quite a few years and he has decided that his family needs him. He is here Rachel. Matthew Morgan never died. He is alive. He is here."

As Joe Solomon walked to open her office doors, Rachel sat there balling her eyes out truly believing Joe's story. She knew her husband would do everything to keep his family safe. To be there for his family. She knew that he would never want to hurt them with faking his death but that he is a determined guy and would do anything to get to his family. As Joe opened the door she wiped her eyes and when she was able to see, she saw him.

"I am just hoping my beautiful wife and daughter didn't forget me." Matthew Morgan said as he walked into his wife's office, wearing a nice suit and tie. He looked exactly the same as Rachel Morgan remembered him just with some aging. Rachel kept crying and ran into her husband's arms. She just couldn't believe all of this. It was completely outrageous to her. As they hugged for several minutes told each other "I love you" exactly 23 times and "I missed you" exactly 19 times, Joe had told Cammie that her mother needed her in her office and she was now in her mother's office, confused as she saw the back of a handsome man's body and her mother on the couch hugging.

"What is going on?" Cameron Morgan was a bright young Gallagher girl who thinks about her father every day. Thinking he was dead. Dead for years. She would of never guessed this was possible. She stood there completely confused as her mother walked over to her and hugged her. "Cameron. Your father is still alive. He had this whole plan to come back, and now he is back."

Rachel kept crying her eyes out as the Chameleon stood there completely shocked not knowing whether to believe it all or not. Her father turned around to look at her and smiled, crying himself. "You have grown so much little Chameleon. I'm disappointed I didn't get to see my little baby girl grow." Cameron was completely shocked and well now crying her eyes out the same way as her mom. Matthew put his arms out gesturing for a hug and Cammie ran into her father's arms feeling her life is complete as the hugged, him holding her so tightly. She missed her father so much. But she still had tons of questions. She stopped hugging her father for a moment looking very baffled. "But what about your body? We….we saw your body. You were…" She gulped, her voice cracked. "…dead."

Matthew looked at his daughter smiling. "Well it looks like you are becoming a wonderful spy. Your mother has taught you well." He looked at her while holding her hand. "Cameron trust me. I didn't want to make anyone hurt by my plan to come back. I felt sick thinking about all of you in pain from thinking I was dead. But it was the only way for me to get completely off the grid, so I could come back home. You know that sometimes you have to make everyone believe something so it really becomes the truth to everyone. They wouldn't doubt it." Cameron say next to him on the couch listening to his every word. She missed talking with her father. Rachel sitting on the chair across from them was still sobbing. She never thought she would see her husband and her daughter talking ever again. Matthew continued.

"You know Joe Solomon's daughter, Beth?" Cameron nodded. "Well she had to tell you all that she killed me, when in fact she actually saved me. She let me go. I trusted her completely. So she went with my plan and I told her she had to tell everyone she killed me. She didn't mind since she knew she was going to be viewed as a bad person since she had to work for Catherine. But she wasn't a bad person at all. In fact she left Catherine because of the advice I gave her about her leaving that place and being who she wanted to be. So she did. And I hear she just gave birth to a daughter, and I also heard that Miss Abigail had a child with Edward Townsend from the MI6…" He looked at Cameron and Rachel surprised. "Now that is very interesting."

He smiled at the two girls he loved so much. They were all hugging each other when a very exhausted Abigail, and her fiancé Edward Townsend who is carrying a baby in a blue blanket, walked in Rachel's office already aware of the whole plan Abby's genius brother in law pulled of since Joe was explaining It all to them while Matthew was with Cameron and Rachel. Matthew looked at Abigail and could tell she had been crying quite a bit, then stood up and smiled." Now that…" He made a circular motion with his hands circling around Abby, Townsend and the baby. "...I never expected." He laughed and Abby smiled, laughing and crying at the same time, then leaned in and hugged Matthew which she never thought she would ever be able to do again. Of course you pulled this off. You are one of the smartest people I know." She released the hug and tried to regain some power over her emotions. "I don't think you ever met him. This is Edward Townsend." The two shook hands and said hello. "Now Abby, I don't remember you saying you liked Edward on that first mission after Cameron was born….." He smirked. Abby laughed, and slightly blushed. "I sure did miss your humor Matthew."

She smiled, so happy he was back. Everyone was smiling. Everyone was happy he was back. It was a miracle to them. They were not expecting him to be back. They all say down in Rachel's office and talked, making sure Matthew got caught up with all the recent things going on in the Academy. Abby was holding her baby, rocking him to fall asleep, watching him close his eyes as Matthew smiled at her way. "Looks like you are enjoying being a Mother." Abby looked up and smiled at him. "I am….Exhausted but I am enjoying it." She smiled, Matthew could see in her eyes how great of a mother she was, and could also see that she barely had any sleep the night before.

Edward looked at Abby, smiling and then he did what he always did. Demanded he help. "Abby you look so tired. I will take care of James. You can go back to bed." She smiled, remembering how caring Townsend had been the whole time he was with her. She handed the baby to him and smiled. "I am really okay. But you can hold him for a little bit. My arms hurt." She smiled at him, as he smiled back.

Abby loved being with Townsend and her baby boy. She relaxed and put her head on Townsend's shoulder. Rachel and Cameron were smiling widely, sitting on the couch with their last piece to the puzzle, Matthew Morgan. They all sat there and talked and enjoyed each other's company.

Everyone missed Matthew; they were extremely happy and blessed that he had returned.


End file.
